Aux promesses d'une soirée
by Water-Lilas
Summary: Noël, une fête commerciale, loin de toute magie ?


-Lily ! Tu peux m'aider à faire les amuses-bouches s'il te plaît !

La jeune femme contemplait la neige tomber tendrement au sol, un sourire aux lèvres. La soirée s'annonçait exquise. Lily achevait son seizième hiver. Cette année à l'École de Poudlard, on lui avait donné quatre cours de transplanage afin qu'elle puisse passer son permis le 30 Janvier prochain, lors de son anniversaire. Son engouement pour la magie ne s'était pas estompé depuis la découverte de ses pouvoirs et même malgré la charge de travail que lui faisait subir ses professeurs en cette année d'ASPIC. Vendredi, le Poudlard Express les avait conduites, ses amies et elle, à la gare moldue de King's Cross afin qu'elles passent les vacances de Nöel dans leur famille. Lily noua ses épais cheveux roux et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre sa mère. Mrs Evans semblait au bord de la panique, s'agitant avec fièvre dans tous les coins de la cuisine.

-A quoi cela sert d'avoir une fille sorcière si elle ne peut pas aider ma femme à préparer le réveillon sereinement ? s'amusa son père.

Un regard de reproche et un sourire radieux furent offert à Mr Evans.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter ! Les voisins arrivent dans une demie heure pour la coupe de champagne et rien n'est prêt !

Lily s'approcha du plan de travail et entreprit de beurrer de petits toasts. Elle crut entendre son père marmonner « Endors là pof ! d'un coup de baguette ! » mais se retint de rire. Sa mère paraissait vraiment à bout de nerfs. La perfection a parfois certains aspects agaçants... Heureusement, Lily avait hérité de son père la sereine fantaisie artistique.

Les problèmes domestiques ne souciaient guère les deux complices.

C'est ce que se disait Rémus en observant Sirius et James mettre à néant l'ordre de leur dortoir. James avait empoigné un oreiller qu'il abattait hargneusement sur son ami. Siruis réussit à se dégager, contourna le lit et saucissonna James avec un drap. Il émit un jappement satisfait avant que James ne déchire le drap, s'empare à nouveau de l'oreiller et l'assomme avec virulence.

-CHAI PAS DU CHEU ! s'étouffa Sirius.

-Sirius a raison, confirma Rémus. Un combat à la moldue implique l'absence de baguette James.

Sirius parvenait mal à reprendre son souffle. Il fit intervenir son jeune ami. James sentit l'oreiller se déchiqueter en morceaux et se retrouva nez à nez avec une féroce gueule pleine de crocs pointus.

-ARGHHH !

James roula par terre et Cornedrue donna un coup de sabot dans la mâchoire du chien. Celui-ci s'enfuit en courant.

-Patmol ! s'écria James en le poursuivant dans les escaliers.

Arrivé dans la Salle Des Lions, il vit un éclair de petite queue noire passer le portrait. Alors qu'il poussait un soupir résigné, un regard le brûla. Katy Denvers l'observait, amusée. Loin de pelage soyeux du Cerf qui enveloppait la totalité de son corps animal, James eut soudain conscience de la seule présence d'un seul caleçon aux couleurs de Gryffondor pour couvrir sa peau.

-C'est... Enfin, mon chien, bafouilla-t-il. Toujours à s'échapper...

Il sourit mal à l'aise et ramena sa carcasse dans son dortoir d'une démarche gauche et peu fière. Son orgueil reprit des couleurs dans la Chambre. Rémus releva les yeux du « Sorts céleris magasine ».

-Tu es vraiment sorti comme ça ? fit-il, amusé.

-Non, non, répondit négligemment James, agacé. J'ai fait un strip-tease dans la Salle Commune.

James entreprit de s'habiller en chantonnant un air burlesque pour séduire Rémus devant lequel il se trémoussait. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il reçut un magasine sur la tête.

-Parlons sérieusement ! affirma James.

Rémus jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier accroché à son pan de mur. La pleine Lune approchait. Le soir venu, il serait reconnaissant à ses amis d'être restés pendant les vacances de Noël.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? relança James.

Rémus sursauta.

-Hé bien... Vous êtes loin de séduire la gente féminine moldue... Votre combat ressemblait plus à un ballet de Troll ivres qu'à une manœuvre d'intimidation.

James renifla avec fierté.

-Au moins je ne lis pas des magasines de cuisines pour elfe de maison !

Rémus rit de la facilité avec laquelle James se vexait parfois.

Mr et Mrs Lockhort partageaient une coupe de champagne dans le salon de la famille Evans. Lily revint de la cuisine avec un plateau de canapés.

-Dis-moi, Lily.

C'était Mrs Lockhort. L'interpellée tourna la tête dans sa direction pour l'exhorter à poursuivre.

-Quand est-ce qu'une aussi charmante jeune fille ramène pour Noël son prétendant préféré ?

Lily se pencha doucement et dit sur le ton de la confidence qu'elle se consacrait pour l'instant à ses études de Potions pour pouvoir maîtriser à merveilles le filtre d'amour.

Le salon rit aux éclats.

-Ainsi donc, tu poursuis tes études de pharmaceutique dans une École Écossaise ? interrogea Mr Lockhort.

Lily confirma d'un signe de tête et laissa ses parents reprendre la conversation. Les voisins partirent avec Mr et Mme Evans. Comme à chaque Noël, les familles s'offraient des cadeaux qu'il fallait venir chercher au pied du sapin. Lorsque ses parents furent sortis, Pétunia gagna la cuisine.

-Qui voudrait de toi de toute façon ? Les voisins sourient, c'est répugnant ! Ne voient-ils donc pas que tu es un cauchemar ?

Le poison de cette trahison gifla Lily. Ses membres jusqu'alors détendus se glacèrent soudainement. Un lourd venin se répandait dans ses veines, nouant son estomac, fustigeant son cœur.

-Tunie, souffla-t-elle, à bout de forces. Je suis ta sœur...

-C'EST LE PLUS HORRIBLE ! JE SUIS LA SEULE A TE VOIR REELLEMENT SOUS TON VRAI JOUR !

-Arrête Tunie, sanglotait Lily. Je suis toujours celle que tu câlinais. Ma scolarité ne m'a pas transformée...

-C'EST VRAI ! TU AS TOUJOURS ETE UN IGNOBLE MONSTRE !

Lily vacilla sous la virulence de l'insulte.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Jamais !

La folie semblait avoir consumée sa sœur. Lily grimpa les escaliers. Elle avait cessé de retenir ses larmes qui inondait désormais ses tâches de rousseur. Sa valise ouverte reçut parchemins, livres, robes, …. Lily lançait avec fureur tout ce qu'elle avait soigneusement sorti il y a trois jours. Elle griffonna un mot à ses parents avant d'ouvrir la cage de sa chouette qui s'envola gracieusement par la fenêtre. Ses bras frêles peinaient à porter sa valise qui dégringola dans l'escalier. Lily posa le parchemin sur la table et sans se retourner, elle passa la porte. La température hivernale semblait peu clémente à une ballade nocturne. Qui plus est, son lourd bagage rendait sa marche pénible. Mais c'étaient des détails qui n'incommodaient peu la sorcière. Il lui semblait qu'on l'avait écorchée vive. Ce village qu'elle avait tant chéri lui apparaissait aujourd'hui comme une forêt obscure dans laquelle on appâte les loups pour les tuer ensuite. Sa vie l'avait amadouée, bercée pour mieux la poignarder aujourd'hui. Vingt minutes lui furent nécessaire pour arriver devant la maison qu'elle cherchait. Vivait ici une famille sorcière dont le fils était en deuxième année à Poudlard. Lily sortit sa baguette. Quelque chose d'heureux. Allez. Un beau souvenir. TU ES UN MONSTRE !

Une atroce souffrance la lancinait, l'empêchant de se remémorer de beaux instants. Lily s'accroupit pour tenter de reprendre des forces. Quelques flocons de neige plus tard, son corps s'éteignit et elle s'assoupit dans la neige. Sirius lui souriait. Il devait encore aller en retenue. Et il souriait comme un gamin. Lily aurait voulu le réprimander mais ce minois d'enfant fier et naïf l'en empêcha. Elle le prit par le bras, afin de le conduire jusqu'à Hagrid. Un bonheur intense déferla en elle. Sirius avait la magie de la rendre heureuse d'une seule bouille niaise. Une année plus tard, alors que Lily demeurait inconsciente sur le trottoir, ce souvenir jaillit de sa baguette en une somptueuse biche galopant dans les airs.

-Je ne sais pas James, sincèrement, s'excusa Rémus.

-Mais si ! insista James. Regaaaaarde !

Il se remit à secouer lentement sa tête et à émettre des cris étranges. Rémus sortit son appareil magique et l'immortalisa dans ce mouvement ridicule.

-Tête à Gnomes ! Traitre !

Rémus fut assailli par James qui essayait de récupérer la preuve de sa médiocre qualité d'acteur. Peter entra dans le dortoir, la bouche pleine de friandises. James attrapa sa baguette et le métamorphosa en paon.

-Tu vois, je faisais le paon, dit-il à l'adresse de Rémus.

Un éclair de lumière passa à l'extérieur. James se précipita vers la fenêtre, juste à temps pour apercevoir la biche argentée disparaître derrière le château.

-Lily...

James n'était pas jaloux de la proximité de Lily et de Sirius. Parfois, seulement déçu que Lily voie en Sirius les qualités qu'elle s'obstinait à déplorer chez lui.

-Rémus ?

-Non James. Si un patronus est adressé à un sorcier se trouvant sous sa forme d'animagus, le message ne lui est pas remis.

-Elle est en danger.

Rémus soupira.

-Où est passée la thèse du « Joyeux Noël Sirius. Lily. »

Avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase, James avait quitté la pièce, sa baguette en main.

-KAAA !

Le paon fit sursauter Rémus.

Une course frénétique menait James dans les couloirs du Château. La Grande Porte était fermée. Il aurait du s'en douter. Il retint un juron de rage et appela son balai. Il courut dans les escaliers du premier étage puis s'immobilisa sur la trentième marche. Un filet magique s'échappa de sa baguette ouvrant la fenêtre jusqu'alors bloquée. Il sauta dans le vide pour attraper son balai qui s'élançait dans les Jardins de Poudlard. James réfléchissait aussi vite que son balai volait. La grille serait scellée d'un sortilège puissant protégeant le Château des intrusions. Passer par le Saule Cogneur serait trop lent. Il se posa à terre, à l'orée de la forêt Interdite. James pénétra dans l'obscur endroit puis ce fut Cornedrue qui prit la relève, parcourant de ses pattes musclées la dangereuse contrée. Au détour d'un sentier, le cerf bondit dans un arbre creux. A quelques kilomètres de là, James roula sur la neige de Pré-Au-Lard.

-Hop ! Hé petite !

Lily sursauta si fort qu'elle émit un grand cri étranglé.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! C'est pas un lit ce trottoir ! C'est une hutte de Yéti !

L'expression horrifiée Lily murmura sa question.

-Qui je suis ? Qui je suis ?

Le jeune homme partit d'un grand rire pour arriver à un sourire rassurant.

-Je suis Quirinus Quirrell. Contrôleur du Magicobus !

En effet, lorsque Lily releva la tête, son regard fut confronté à une ombre violette très grande. Un bus à triple impériale se trouvait approximativement garé. De grandes traces de roues balayaient la route enneigée.

-Si tu veux bien te lever, je te présente un fabuleux transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition !

Lily s'exécuta. Quirinus Quirrel lui serra maladroitement la main avant de prendre sa valise.

-Où désires-tu aller ma p'tite dame ? Allez ! On n'a pas le temps de regarder les lutins voler !

-Heu...

Lily fouilla ses poches pendant que le fameux Quirinus (qui paraissait n'avoir pas plus d'une vingtaine d'année ) manifestait son impatience. Elle lui tendit un petit parchemin chiffonné :

_Sirius Black_

_5 rte de la Tête de Sanglier_

_506 Pré-Au-Lard_

Lily regardait le Contrôleur. Sa peau blême et ses cheveux rêches lui donnait un air de centaure mal léché. Il portait un uniforme violet qui s'accordait avec le seul contraste coloré de sa peau, ses joues rougies par le froid. Il releva des yeux pétillants en criant :

-Ern ! Tu vas être content ! Direction Lard Land !

Lily lui offrit un sourire radieux dont elle seule avait le secret et monta dans le bus. Quirrel la fit asseoir sur un siège à l'avant du bus. Derrière dormaient dans des lits une vielle sorcière portant une bague jaune canari ainsi qu'un homme d'âge mûr tout raide qui demeurait au dessus des couvertures, comme pour ne pas plisser son costume tout neuf. Le bus démarra dans un fracas de moteur accompagné par le rire gras du vieux conducteur. L'épaisseur des lunettes qu'il portait n'aurait pas du rassurer Lily mais cette dernière était plus que reconnaissante au monde des sorciers de lui apporter présence et réconfort en cette trouble soirée. Elle glissa un gallion dans la main du jeune contrôleur.

-Ce n'est pas autant jeune folle ! Tu vas te ruiner ! Nous ne sommes pas des escrocs vas !

Mais Lily lui souriait toujours. Elle leur devait bien ça.

-As-tu déjà entendu parler des Dent-De-Vipère du Pérou jeune dame ?

Signe de tête négatif. Le contrôleur sourit.

-Il était une fois une jeune sorcier, téméraire et débrouillard du nom de Tapola. Il vivait aux abords d'une clairière somptueuse...

Lily ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter au Pérou, bercée par la voix du conteur. Quelques aventures plus tard, Lily se retrouva projetée en avant.

-C'est le souci quand on s'endort sur un siège et non dans un lit, ricana Quirrel. On est arrivé mam'zelle.

Lily les remercia et descendit sur le trottoir où sa valise l'attendait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de, se retourner que le bus était déjà repartit dans son circuit fou. Maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau seule, la douleur réapparut avec plus d'intensité que jamais. Les sanglots la dérobèrent encore. Elle frappa à la porte d'entrée, mais elle savait déjà qu'il n'était pas là. Aucune lumière ne lui parvenait. Elle se laissa glisser contre le porche et entoura de ses bras ses jambes frigorifiés.

Ce qu'il vit lui tordit le ventre. Lily, sa Lily recroquevillée sur elle-même, à la merci du froid. Sa source de bonheur, sa biche toujours joyeuse terrassée par le sort, complètement abattue. Elle qui semblait si combative, si pleine de vie...

-Evans...

Lily entendit une voix familière l'appeler. Son imagination la charriait encore, la bordait d'illusions. Si seulement, il avait été là, celui grâce à qui elle se sentait prête au combat, si vivante. Son nom retentit encore une fois dans la nuit silencieuse et feutrée. Elle se releva, décidée à ne pas mourir de froid ici.

Le spectacle de son corps meurtri ne fut rien par rapport à celui de son visage ravagé par le chagrin. La couleur verte et chaleureuse de ses yeux semblait filtrée par un torrent de larmes amères. James s'approcha.

Lily ne voyait plus rien, la vue brouillée. Une odeur de printemps la caressa. Elle s'essuya les yeux et l'aperçut vraiment.

-Potter, sanglota-t-elle. Je suis un monstre.

Elle s'effondra dans ses bras comme une marionnette de chiffon.

-Une créature monstrueusement séduisante, je suis d'accord.

Il avait vraiment dit ça ? Ses mains parcouraient vraiment ses cheveux auburn ? James ne sut pas tellement si c'était un sanglot ou un gloussement mais il vit le sourire timide de sa Lily contre son torse.

A la lueur des braises mourantes, Lily contemplait James s'asseoir sur le canapé des Gryffondor.

-J'ai prévenu Dumbledore de ton arrivée. Il...

-Joyeux Noël James.

Doucement, comme une créature monstrueusement tendre, elle lui offrit un baiser.


End file.
